When EVO meets Senshi
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Gen Rex/Grenadier crossover, what if Rex was sent to the world of Grenadier and meets Rushuna and co.? Looks like a whole new adventure begins for our favorite transforming superhero! Rex/Rushuna, rated T! Review and no flames!
1. Prologue pt 1

**Tell me what you think, I could really use some feed back**

**Review when you're done! :)

* * *

  
**

+++++When EVO meets Senshi+++++

Chapter 1

Prologue pt 1

* * *

Rex and his companions Six and Bobo were fighting an EVO in Rain forest, the EVO was a giant crocodile of some sort, Rex used his Smack hands to stop it in it's tracks.

"Is that all you got?" Rex taunted as he beat the EVO into a pulp, the crocodile slashed at the EVO teenager away from it's self. Rex jumped out of the way.

"Stubborn one, aren't ya?" Rex said as he activated his B.F.S. "Lets see if you can stop this one!"

Rex then charged at it in full speed and slashed, Six then came into the picture and slashed the EVO crocodile with his Katanas. The EVO was finally vanquished.

"Cure it!" Six told the teenager. Rex looked at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Duh! I know what to do!" Rex yelled back at the green suited man. Rex walked up to it and put his hand on the crocodile, then blue circuit line appeared all around the crocodile's body and reverted it back to it original form; Rex sighed in exhaustion.

"Man, Non human EVOs are still to hard to cure..." Said Rex a little disappointed, Six walked up to the Hispanic teenager.

"You'll get use to that soon..." Six said with reassuring hand on Rex's shoulder, but then a large explosion was heard in the horizon of the forest. Rex and the others turned in shock.

"What was that?" Rex said shocked.

"Lets go!" Six yelled as he ran to the source of the explosion.

"Right behind ya, green bean!" Bobo yelled as he followed, Rex did the same. They finally made to the location; they saw that all the vehicles of Providence were blown up.

"W-What happened?" Rex said shocked by the site of the place, Six walked up to the site and contacted the base.

"There's been an explosion at the point ," Six said through the communicator but then a huge light came into the picture. Six watched in shock.

"SIX!" Rex yelled as he pushed the green suited man out of the way, when Six covered his eyes the light just got brighter. Six finally opened his eyes and saw the Rex was gone.

"Ya alright?" Bobo said to the green suited agent, Bobo then looked around. "Where's Rex?"

"_Six! What happened?_" Holiday said through the communicator. "_Is Rex alright?_"

"I-I don't know?" Six said still in shock.

* * *

In a village, we come upon three figures, the first was a beautiful young woman, she had long golden blond hair and golden eyes, she was also very...well-endowed for her age, she also wore red and white dress, a pair of red gloves and boots and a hat with a brown holster by her side that carried her revolver. Her name was Rushuna Tendo also know as "Grenadier, the smiling senshi" because of her sweet personality and amazing revolver skills and tactics. The second was a young man, he had spiky black hair and brown eyes, he also wore a blue and light blue get up and carried a samurai sword. His name was Yajiro Kojima; a young swordsman also known as "Rearguard tiger" or "Yatchan" by Rushuna which Yajiro hates. And the last one was a young girl, she had long black/brown hair and dark brown eyes, she also wore a Japanese outfit. Her name was Mikan Kurenai, an orphan girl and a young balloon maker of the group.

"I can't wait to find a hot bath." Rushuna, the busty blond senshi said tiredly.

But then they noticed a bright light coming in the distance of the village, this shocked the three travelers.

"I wonder what that could be?" Rushuna said shocked by the blinding light.

"Well, lets go see!" Yajiro suggested as he took a head start, Rushuna and Mikan both followed. When they finally made it to the location and found a boy that was about the same age as Rushuna, he also wore very strange clothes, he sported a red/orange jacket, black/blue gloves, a white and blue shirt with two orange rectangle patterns on the same side and dark blue jeans with strange patterns on them, he also wore a pair of goggles on his the top of his head.

"Strange, I've never seen anyone like him before." Mikan said.

"Such strange clothes," Rushuna said baffled by his appearance. "He looks hurt."

Rushuna came to the unconscious boys body. "We can't leave him like this, we should take him along."

"What? Are you nuts? He could be an assassin!" Yajiro yelled.

"He looks completely harmless," Rushuna said while looking at the unconscious boy. "Please? Lets take him with us, Yatchan."

"Okay! And stop calling me that!" Yajiro yelled annoyed.

_-later-_

_

* * *

_Rex felt as if he was sleeping on a amazingly soft and warm pillow, it was like he was in heaven or something. Rex then opened his eyes slowly, but what he saw made him turn tomato red, he looked up to see a very beautiful young woman with golden blond hair that shined in the moon light witch was in a bun, and incredible golden brown eyes that were sparkling.

"Oh! You're finally awake, I'm glad." Rushuna said with an angelic smile, Rex looked to see he was in a hot bath full of warm, clear water, he also noticed that the woman's breasts were HUGE! And that he was naked. This only made Rex's face turn even a brighter shade of rec.

'_W-Why am I naked?_' Rex thought to himself while looking at the girl he was with, she was still smiling at him.

"W-Where am I?" Rex asked still a little disoriented.

"You're at the village hot spring, we found you when we came here," Rushuna explained. "What is your name?"

Rex looked at her still blushing and said. "R-Rex..."

* * *

To be continued


	2. Prologue pt 2

+++++When EVO meets Senshi+++++

Chapter 2

Prologue pt 2

* * *

Rushuna smiled and said "That's a nice name, I'm Tendo, Rushuna."

Rex eyes went wide when he heard her say her name, was he in Japan? How on earth did he get to Japan? Rex had so much going trough his mind right now. Rushuna noticed this.

"Something the matter?" Rushuna asked the young teenager.

"Um, can you tell what country I'm in? And what year is it?" Rex asked.

"This is Japan. And the year is 1862 if I'm correct." Rushuna answered, Rex jumped with a shock expression on his face.

"J-JAPAN? 1864? W-What...How?" Rex said nervously. Rex was dumbfounded then he remembered back in the rain forest.

'_That light at the rain forest...could it be possible?_' Rex thought confused, Rushuna came up to him.

"Is everything alright?" Rushuna asked worried about the young man. Rex looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm just a little light headed..." Rex said "Sorry for making you worry."

Rushuna smiled and took his head between her...well endowed chest and said "It's alright, you look some much like Yatchan when you're surprised."

'_W-Why do I feel this way?_' Rex thought still blushing by being so close to such a beautiful woman '_And who the heck is Yatchan?_'

"Rushuna!" A young female voice shouted, Rushuna and Rex turned to see a young girl with black/brown hair and brown eyes. She also had a towel around her young body.

"Mikan, care to join us?" Rushuna offered kindly, the girl came into the hot springs and came up to see Rex between Rushuna's chest "I see he finally woke up."

"Who are you?" Rex asked a little surprised by the girl being here.

"I'm Mikan, and who are you?" Mikan asked the teenager.

"Rex...just Rex." Rex introduced, but somewhere on the trees was a black figure watching the three unaware that they were being spied on. The figure grinned.

"I hope you enjoy your time here, kid...you're gonna need it..." The figure said evilly.

_-Next day-_

_

* * *

_Rex was now already up, trying to figure out what was happening; being stuck in time was a very strange thing for Rex. There must be a source that brought him here and that he could get back to his own time_._

_'What am I going to do?_' Rex thought with a frown.

"Is everything alright, Rexchan?" A voice asked, Rex turned to see Rushuna standing over him, wait. Did she just call him Rexchan?

'_Now she's giving me a nick name..._' Rex said with a sigh.

"Yeah, just getting some fresh air," Rex said, Rushuna sat next to him. Rex blushed by staring at her cleavage.

'_Get you head together, Rex!_' Rex yelled in his head. Rushuna noticed.

"You're all red, are you sick?" Rushuna asked worried about the young EVO.

"N-No, I'm fine! Just the heat, but I'm fine." Rex reassured the beautiful blond, then Rex noticed the gun in her holster.

"Is that a gun?" Rex asked, Rushuna looked to her gun and showed it to him. It was a revolver.

_-minutes later-_

_

* * *

_Rushuna finished her explanation about what she did and what her life was like, Rex was baffled by what she explained.

"So you fight for peace? And you're 16?" Rex repeated shocked, he never heard of that kind of nick name before. Rushuna nodded._  
_

"Yes, but I don't use my revolver for killing my opponents, I fight to end strife and chaos. I was taught that smiling is the way of disable my opponents, not killing." Rushuna said with a very angelic smile on her face, Rex face softened by her words. She had honor and beauty; especially kindness.

'_Wow, in some way...she's just like me..._' Rex thought amazed, back in his time he would do what ever it take to try to end the war against EVOs and bring peace all over the world. She and him were like kindred spirits of some sort.

"Wow, just by...smiling?" Rex asked a little dumbfounded, Rushuna nodded with a smile "That's really cool!"

"Are you cold?" Rushuna asked confused by the slang Rex used. Rex sweat dropped.

'_Oh yeah, 1800s.._.' Rex thought with a sweat drop.

"Never mind..." Rex reassured with a smile on his face. Rushuna looked at him with raised eyebrows. Then a guy with extremely spiky raven hair with a samurai sword (or katana) on his back came to the picture, Rushuna smiled at him.

"Yatchan! Good morning!" Rushuna greeted with that sweet smile of hers on her face. The guy had a very annoyed look on his face for some reason, then he looked to see Rex next to Rushuna.

"What's your name, stranger?" He asked the EVO teenager.

"Rex, just Rex." Rex introduced.

"Kojima, Yajiro..." Yajiro introduced himself to the young Hispanic teenager "Are you some kind of traveler or something?"

Rex then thought about the question he just asked him, in his time he was an agent of Providence and that they did travel all over the world to fight crazed mutated monsters called EVOs, he didn't want to tell them much about EVOs because it might alter the time line or some other mumbo jumbo that has any thing to do with time travel. Then he faced Yajiro and said "You can say that..."

'_This guy is strange..._' Yajiro thought.

"Well, we should get going! Yatchan, Rexchan, Mikan, lets go!" Rushuna said with a smile and started to lead way, Rex sweat dropped.

"Is she always this determined?" Rex asked Yajiro.

"Yeah, pretty much..." Yajiro answered Rex's question, the trio were now leaving and . But we come to see a dark figure in the trees watching them. He smiled.

"This is gonna be fun..." He said with a wicked grin on his face as he watched them leave.

* * *

To be continued

And end of prologue


End file.
